Everything Happens For A Reason
by Christina-Markie
Summary: What is the most a Southern Belle could do to Degrassi? Will relationships fail or begin after Christina steps foot in Degrassi? Will anyone be able to live a "Normal" life after Christina becomes part of Degrassi? Or will everything happen for a reason?
1. Default Chapter

Christina enters Degrassi School wearing a pair of JLO jeans and a nice green graphic tee shirt. She heads to the office.  
  
"Hi, I'm Christina Nannsen, I just moved here form Kentucky. I was told to come her to pick up my schedule and locker assignment" Christina asked the secretary.  
  
"O yes, just hold on for one moment." The secretary said as she got up and went to a file cabinet and went through the files. She finally pulled out an envelope.  
  
"Here you go Christina. I also have a tour guide for you that is in your grade. I'm just going to call her down her." The secretary goes to the back room and announces someone. Soon a girl comes down into the office.  
  
"HI! I'm Paige!" a girl with blonde hair says as she waves to Christina.  
  
"I'm Christina, so I guess you'll be my tour person then..." Christina said as her southern accent slurred the words.  
  
"O yes, so where are you from? I've never heard someone talk like that." Paige added as she led Christina out of the office and up the stairs to the lockers.  
  
"Oee well. I'm from Kentucky. I'm a real southern girl!" Christina smiled.  
  
"Very cool, so can I see you're schedule?" Christina hands her schedule to Paige.  
  
"Cool, you got all the same classes as me, and you're locker is..." Paige searches the halls. "Right here, you got it right next to my boyfriend." Paige laughs.  
  
"Cool, well at least I can have a conversation starter. I totally alone here." Christina sighed.  
  
"Don't worry girl, I'll hook you up with all the connections in Degrassi. So what do you like to do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Um, I love music and sports. I play a bunch of instruments and I sing. I love to play basketball too!" Christina smiled.  
  
"O my gosh, you should come and join my band." Paige said excitedly.  
  
"You have a band? Wow!" Christina said with amazement. "That would be so cool!"  
  
"Yeah it is, o hey, there's my friends and boyfriend. Com'on let my introduce you!" Paige pulls Christina's arm over to them. Paige finally stops and lets go of Christina's arm. They all stand in a circle. "Hey guys, this is Christina. She's new, from Kentucky!" Paige smiled.  
  
Christina could feel their looks at her. "Hi y'all!"  
  
"Hey, I'm Terri, this is Hazel, Spinner, Craig and Marco!" Terri introduced them all as they waved or nodded.  
  
"So, you're from the Us of A, eh?" Spinner laughed as Christina laughed with him. Spinner stopped and looked at her. "You actually laugh at my jokes, see guys, someone thinks I'm funny!" Spinner pointed out to Craig and Marco who rolled their eyes.  
  
"Then maybe you should move to the USA then dude" Craig laughed as Christina was still laughing. "What are you still laughing about Christina?"  
  
Christina calmed herself down and smiled. "You guys really say eh! Oh my gosh! Whoaa. Wait till I my best friend hears you-"  
  
"You're best friend?" Hazel asked.  
  
"O yea, I didn't say this but my best friend is moving up here in a couple weeks." Christina smiled.  
  
"O cool." Paige said. "Well girls, what do you say we show Christina here to homeroom, she's got the same as y'all. Ha-I said y'all" Christina shook her head and walked with Paige, Terri and Hazel down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Manny enters the school dressed scandally clad as usual. She goes to her locker and opens it. She spots Craig with Marco and Spinner. She stares at him for a moment. His gaze finally meets her's and they look at each other awkwardly for a few moment.  
  
"Hey Manny!" JT's voice snapped her out of Craig's face.  
  
"Hi JT" Manny says as she puts her books in her locker.  
  
"So how was you're lovely weekend, lovely?" Jt shrugs his shoulders with the word 'lovely'.  
  
"Fine." Manny shrugs him off.  
  
"Great!" JT smiles and waits for her attention.  
  
"JT, I gotta go." Manny slams her locker and walks over to Craig while JT lightly slams his hand on Manny's locker and walks away 


	3. Chapter 3

After homeroom, Christina is at her locker by herself getting her books for second period. She stops when she hears someone walk up to her. She stares at him for a moment waiting for him to speak. "Can I help you?" She raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, you're Christina right?" He asked.  
  
"Whats it to you?" Christina's southern toughness got the better of her.  
  
"Nothing, just ...my friend Paige told me to show you to second period cause she had to go early, that's all" He explained.  
  
"O my goodness, I'm so sorry. I'm just trying to get used to it here, y'all Canadians aren't that aggressive." Christina shakes her head as she gets her binder.  
  
"Well, I am just when I'm on the courts. I'm Jimmy." Jimmy nodded.  
  
"So you're a balla." Christina smiled.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Good, cause I was looking for some competition." Christina said matter of factly.  
  
Jimmy laughs "You think you can beat me, girl you gotta be dreaming." Jimmy said as he shut Christina's locker for her.  
  
Christina raised her eyebrows and gave him a look. She then opened her locker again. "I don't think..." Christina grabbed her pen. "I know!" Christina slammed the locker and walked off.  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Well, if you knew, you'd be walking the other way." Jimmy laughed.  
  
Christina felt her face so bright red as she walked towards Jimmy and walked with him towards second period English. 


	4. Chapter 4

Manny goes up to Craig. "Hey Craig, can you help me with something?"  
  
Craig looks at her for a moment. "Quickly, I gotta go soon."  
  
"Over here, I need to talk to you in private."  
  
"Okay." Craig follows Manny over to a corner.  
  
"Umm, I need you're help. I really like this guy but. I can't seem to tell him." Manny explained.  
  
"So, what do I have to do with it?" Craig leaned against the wall.  
  
"He's you're friend, listen can you just talk to him." Manny plied.  
  
"Fine, who is it?" Craig shook his head and leaned down so she could whisper it. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's now lunchtime. Terri, Paige, Hazel, Christina, Spinner and Jimmy are all sitting together.  
  
"So how was you're day so far Christina?" Terri asked.  
  
"Okay-"Christina was cut off.  
  
"O my God, did I tell you guys what this lovely new girl said to me!" Jimmy laughed.  
  
Christina felt her face go red again. She took a deep breath and braced herself.  
  
"What?" Spinner asked.  
  
"She said she knew everything. She said she knew she could beat me in basketball. Me, Jimmy Brooks, in basketball" Jimmy begins to laugh and slams his hand on the table. "Whoa, that's a good one."  
  
Christina looked down at her sandwich and bit her lip. Hazel started "Well Jimmy, you really don't know how good Christina is, you gotta give her credit. She is from the US-"  
  
"And what does being from the US have to do with it, if you got game, you got game. There's no place ya gotta be from in order to be good." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Hazel is just trying to say that you got no reason to be saying whatever it is you are when you know nothing." Paige answered.  
  
Jimmy raised his hand."I-"  
  
"You know what guys, drop it. Cause honestly, I don't care anymore. If Jimmy wants to be cocky, go ahead, put more air in you're head and become a hot air balloon, but I honestly don't care what Jimmy thinks anymore." Christina said as she got up but Hazel grabbed her wrist so she couldn't leave.  
  
"You go Christina! Don't take anything from Jimmy!" Hazel smiled. Christina smiled apprehensively and slowly sat back down.  
  
"You got some guts South." Paige said as she smiled.  
  
Christina still looked at them weirdly then a smile slowly crept upon her face as she caught gaze with Jimmy. Jimmy licked his lips then smiled at her. 


	6. Chapter 6

JT is at Toby's locker where Toby is organizing. He looks over at Craig and Manny talking and sighs as he leans on his locker with his head to the ground.  
  
Toby looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Manny problems again?"  
  
"What am I? INVISABLE! Urgghhhhh!!!!!!!!!" JT slammed his hand on the locker. "If she would just notice me, earlier she just left me and then went to talk to Craig. Honestly, what does a guy have to do?" JT sighed.  
  
"JT, why don't you just get over her-"  
  
"I can't, that would be like you stopping to like Kendra. You j, just ignore your feelings for someone..." JT looks over in their direction then shakes his head and looks down at the floor before he walks off.  
  
Toby just shakes his head and returns to organizing his locker. 


	7. Chapter 7

Christina had excused herself from the table ten minutes before class started again so she could go make a call. She pulls out her cell phone and calls her dad. Just then Jimmy comes around the corner but stopped when he heard her talking.  
  
"Hey Dad, yeah...good so far...Yeah I met some people...they are nice...yeah one guy but...yeah...so when is Connor coming?...really, he told me two weeks...so it's gonna be more...I guess I can wait for a few more weeks to see him.,,yeah, yeah...great, can't wait!...well I'll see you tonight, okay...love ya Dad!" Christina hung up her cell phone and got up from the bench and walked around the corner before she slammed right into Jimmy. "AHhh...damn!" Christina said as her cell phone fell on the ground and broke into 5 different pieces. Christina sighed and bent down to pick it up without looking at whomever she bumped into.  
  
Jimmy slowly bent down to help her. "Sorry bout this" Christina said as she looked at Jimmy's face. A small smiled crept on to her face. "Sorry about decking you Jimmy." Christina gathered two pieces of her cell phone and then tried to put them together.  
  
"Hey, at least I know what to expect for your defence on the court!" Jimmy laughed.  
  
"So, you're not mad cause I kinda told you off earlier-"  
  
"It's okay, you're actually the first person to do that to me. I was very surprised. Here, I was thinking you were some proper southern belle." Jimmy said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess you don't really know anyone until you really get to know someone." Christina tried to ram two pieces together but couldn't.  
  
"Need help?" Jimmy asked as Christina handed the pieces to him. "So, who were you talking to?" Jimmy asked pretending to not know.  
  
"Um, that was my dad." Christina gathered the other pieces.  
  
"O, then who were you talking about?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I guess you were listening. I was talking about my best friend because he's moving up here soon and my dad wanted me to call him because they might come up her sooner or later."  
  
"Cool, so that would be Connor then I'm guessin?" Jimmy finally got the pieces together then grabbed another piece from Christina.  
  
"Yes, that would be him. Connor's dad and my dad are opening a golf course here. My dad is doing all the greens keeping while Connor's dad is doing the whole business activities down in Kentucky. My dad said he was coming up here in four weeks, so I guess I will have to wait." Christina handed the last pieces to Jimmy and he snapped them together. "Thanks a lot Jimmy." Christina saw Jimmy put the phone back together.  
  
"You're welcome." Jimmy handed the phone to her and she slowly put her hand on the cell phone over Jimmy's. Christina looked down at it but didn't move her hand. An awkward silence fell over them. Christina finally spoke. "I-I gotta go find P-Paige." Christina grabbed her cell phone and ran into the school.  
  
Jimmy sighed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Christina finally finds Paige at Spinner's locker talking to Spinner.  
  
"Hey Hey! It's the legendary South!" Paige smiled. "That's you nickname now, South!"  
  
"Cool" Christina said somewhat distracted from what happened earlier as she opened her locker.  
  
"Now what came be wrong?" Paige asked basically ignoring her and Spinner's conversation they were having.  
  
"n-Nothing. Just stressed I guess. What do you say we go?" Christina ignored her feelings to fell Paige what she was thinking.  
  
"Okay." Paige turns around and gives Spinner a kiss on his cheek. "But first I just need to get my books." Her and Paige walk over to Paige's locker farther down the hall. Across the hall is Jimmy at his locker.  
  
"So, how does the Degrassi boys rate to the southern guys?" Paige asks opening her locker.  
  
"Umm...I don't know. Some are cute but I'm not looking for anyone right now." Christina turned to face Paige.  
  
"O come on girl, you know you want a boyfriend."  
  
"No, I don't. I just got out of a relationship and the only thing relationships do is screw me up." Christina slightly giggled trying to shrug off her past.  
  
"Really? What went wrong hun?" Paige closes her locker and faces Christina.  
  
"Just, things happened and...it's really complicated. Too long to explain now." Christina takes a quick glace at Jimmy then looks at the floor.  
  
"It's okay girl, how about you come over to my house this week and we will talk okay?" Paige offered.  
  
"I don't know, my dad and-"  
  
"O com'on girl!!" Paige encouraged.  
  
"Fine" A small smiled came to Christina's face. "I'll tell you then."  
  
"Okay, let's go hun!" Paige and Christina walk to class. Christina gives Jimmy a last glace but she catches him looking at her as well. She shakes her head and brings her hand to her forehead and tells herself [i] not again...don't fall for it [/i] . 


	9. Chapter 9

Christina walks out of class and goes to her locker. Stand next to her locker is a girl. Christina decides to make conversation.  
  
"Hi there." Christina opens her locker. "I'm Christina. If you're looking for someone, I wouldn't be much help coz I'm new."  
  
"O no I'm just waiting for my friend to get to her locker. I'm Manny. So where are you from?"  
  
"Kentucky." Christina smiled then looked down at what Manny was wearing.  
  
Manny noticed this. "Well, you may have already heard about me but yes, I am the school slut." Manny felt uncomfortable.  
  
"What! Why would you call yourself that girl! Don't let anyone tell you that, and if they do tell them that I will kick their butts!" Christina laughed.  
  
"Why you being so nice to me?" Manny asked with a smile.  
  
"Being labelled something in a school kind of gives you a set path and I know what it is like. I imagine its probably no different here." Christina said as she stopped and continued to talk to Manny on a more personal level.  
  
"Yeah, it does...and it has." Manny felt happier to have met Christina. "So I guess you and me both have some horror stories?"  
  
"Yeah, I got some pretty bad ones." Christina nodded as she grabbed her bag and was about to walk home. "Well, I gotta go now. But I'll see you around Manny. Nice to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, same to you Christina. It's great to meet someone who understand." Manny and Christian hug and Christina leaves with a smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

Christina comes to school the next day a bit early. She was about to go straight to her locker but stopped when she heard someone dribbling a basketball. She looked around the corner where she saw a guy with a big hoodie on.  
  
She watches him for a few moments before he notices her. "Hey" he says not taking his eyes off the ball.  
  
"Hi" Christina goes and sits on a bench inside the courts as he shot a nice three pointer and it swooshed in. "Nice shot." Christina smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He pulled down his hood. He turned around. "Hey you." He noticed the girl was Christina. "What are you doing here early?" He sat down.  
  
"Well, I was alone at my place coz my dad already went to work so I just decided to just come here, what about you?" Christina asked.  
  
"I find it relaxing sometimes." Jimmy looked off and licked his lips before he said "so what do you say, a lil' game of one on one?" Jimmy spun the ball on the finger.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Comon ...you know u wanna..." he directed the ball infront of Christina and gentle placed Christina hand under the ball while it continued to spin.  
  
"Fine, how about ice breakers to no possession to hit 11. " Christina got up and dribbled the ball between her legs.  
  
"I see you got the lingo. Sounds good to me, let's go" Jimmy waited for Christina to check the ball to him and then went into defence position.  
  
Christina drove straight to the hoop and did a nice lay-up.  
  
"I gave that one to you" Jimmy played  
  
"Riiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttt" Christina took the ball up and shot a nice 3 pointer. Christina smirked and took the ball again and dribbled to the right and was about to shot but was stuffed when she went up. Jimmy grabbed the loose ball and shot a 3 pointer.  
  
"Yes! " Jimmy dribbled the ball again at the top of the key.  
  
((I know ya don't wanna hear me go one forever so—its now tied 10 – 10))  
  
Jimmy has the ball. "This shot could either make ya or break ya buddy" Christina said to him when she was in her defensive stance.  
  
"Well ya dont know until ya know" Christina bit her lip and smiled.  
  
"Yep" Christina said lastly before Jimmy did a cross over and ran to fast and fell on top of Christina. "Ouee!! " Christina said lightly laughing the fall off as she laid flat on the ground and Jimmy on laying on her side.  
  
"Sorry, " Jimmy apologized as he bit his lip and looked down at her and a light laugh escaped him.  
  
"It's okay" Christina could feel something happen between them there but tried to ignore it. Jimmy lay there on top of her for a second longer before he readjusted himself and pulled himself on his arm. Christina grabbed his lips when he moved past her face. Jimmy stopped then kissed Christina again. Jimmy put his hands on both side of Christina and leaned his body to the other side. When Christina opened her eyes she say someone looking at them.  
  
"Umm, Jimmy" Christina stopped.  
  
"Sorry" Jimmy said embarrassed as he got up.  
  
"No...its just there's someone watching. " Christina pointed toward the gates. Jimmy got up and brushed himself off and walked over to the person. Christina soon followed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jimmy first came up to the mystery guy. Christina was still a walks away.  
  
Jimmy nodded his head to him. "Hey, who are you?" Jimmy cautiously asked.  
  
The mystery guy with a large sweater on shook his head and grinded his teeth. He was about to turn around but stopped, he turned on his heels to face Jimmy again. He punched Jimmy in the face. Jimmy fell to the ground hard holding the left side of his face. The mystery guy looked over Jimmy but looked up when Christina ran over.  
  
Christina came over and squatted down to look at Jimmy. She held his hand. She then looked up to the mystery guy and starred deep into his eyes. She could see tears well up. "No..." Christina silently said to herself almost on the verge of tears. She then bent down on her knees to comfort Jimmy as she replayed what had just happened over and over again in her head. 


	12. Chapter 12

Spinner and Craig were walking to school when they saw Jimmy on the ground and Christina bent over him. They then saw the mystery guy run by them. They didn't pay attention as they quickly ran to Jimmy and Christina.  
  
"What happened?" Craig took off his backpack and bent over Jimmy on the other side of Christina.  
  
"um...a guy just came and punched him." Christian tried to explain.  
  
"Spinner, help me get him up." Jimmy still held his face and winced every once and a while. Craig and Spinner picked him up and brought him over to a bench.  
  
Christina sat next to Jimmy as Spinner and Craig stood up. Christina slowly touched Jimmy's hand and brought it down so she could look at his face. Jimmy winced as the same time Christina did. His face had already begun to swell and it was red. "I'm so sorry..." Christina apologized.  
  
"It's...not your fault." Jimmy winced in between words as he brought his hand to his face. "I'm sorry, the guy kinda ruined our moment-"  
  
"Wait! You two were having a "moment"?" Spinner said using air quotes. Spinner laughed without waiting for answer. "Hey, I knew you liked the whole hard to get game." Spinner hit Jimmy's back.  
  
Jimmy bent forward and coughed profusely. "Nice one Spinner, let's go get Jimmy some ice okay Spin?"  
  
"Hey I want to find out more about this moment-"Craig and Jimmy both shot his death looks. "fine..." Spinner said as he left with Craig.  
  
Christina held Jimmy one hand and tried to look at his face with the other. "So, ever been punched before?" Christina tried to lighten the moment.  
  
Jimmy had a slight smile. "a few times but that guy had a rough hook" Jimmy tried to laugh but winced again.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you Jimmy..."  
  
"I told you it wasn't your fault, you don't need to say sorry again when you had nothing to do with it." Jimmy's words hit Christina hard as she licked her lips and fought back tears.  
  
"Maybe it does..." Christina whispered to herself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Spinner and Craig then come back with the ice pack and soon Paige, Terri and Hazel show up.  
  
"What happened South?" Paige asked looking around in shock.  
  
"Jimmy got punched-"Christina tried to explain  
  
"By who?" Hazel cut her off.  
  
"I don't know." Jimmy looked at Christina who looked at him then looked down at the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?" Terri asked. Christina quickly nodded her head; she still looked at the ground. Christina then got up.  
  
"Umm, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Christina said excusing herself. Soon the girls followed. Jimmy watched Christina leave and shook his head. 


	14. Chapter 14

Christina runs into the nearest bathroom and runs into a stall. She begins to have tears well up in her eyes and soon them fall from her eyes. Paige, Hazel and Terri comes into the bathroom a short time later. "Christina, are you okay?" Terri called to the empty bathroom. A sniffle was heard and the girls walked over to the stall, Paige lightly knocked on the stall door. "Christina, are you okay in there?"  
  
"Umm..." Christian sniffled again. "I don't know..." Christina came out of the stall with tear stained cheek. She saw the girls' faces and looked down at the floor. "I feel responsible for what happened to Jimmy-"  
  
"But you had nothing to do with it." Hazel cut her off.  
  
Silence fell upon them. "You know who punched Jimmy?" Paige softly said. Christina slowly nodded her head.  
  
"I think it's my ex-boyfriend..." Christina's tears fell again.  
  
"Is that why you said you didn't wanna get in a relationship, because of your ex?" Paige asked standing next to Christina.  
  
Christina took a deep breath. "Yeah...it was a really bad relationship and by the time I got out of it, I was in too deep." Christina calmed herself down to tell the story. Christina walked over to the sink and sat up on the top of the counter. "Back in Kentucky, I met this guy, he was my brother's friend and me and him got along pretty well. It wasn't until he was over at my house when my brother was home when I truly saw what he was like. I took a lot of physical and verbal abuse from him. Eventually, it got worse." Christina stopped herself.  
  
"It's okay..." Terri rubbed Christina's back.  
  
"And when I say worse, if got really bad. He got really possessive over me too. Eventually my best friend caught on to what he was doing to me and he fought with my best friend. I had no control over myself. I was brainwashed by my boyfriend. It took my best friend a while to finally get me to think on my own. When I could finally speak for myself, I broke up with him. I soon found out that my ex went after my best friend because he blamed him for me breaking up with him. Soon, my ex was charged and he got relocated somewhere. We were scared that he was still on the South Eastern US, so we moved here. And I guess it wasn't any better." Christina dangled her feet and kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
All the girls could do was look at each other in complete shock. "So, I think my ex came and saw me and Jimmy kissing and—I don't know how he could do this, how could this happen? I wanted to-"Christina broke down again as the girls came and comforted her. "Just do me a favour," The girls nodded. "Please, don't tell Jimmy this, he's one of the nicest guys I met even though I was hostile to him. I really don't want him to be scared of me because my baggage. I'm going to tell him when I'm ready. So please don't tell him?" Christina's eyes were glassy and merciful as she looked at Terri, Paige and Hazel.  
  
"We promise." Paige choked back tears herself as she gave Christina a hug. 


	15. Chapter 15

Jimmy, Craig and Spinner are still in the basketball court. Jimmy and Craig are sitting on the bench while Spinner is playing a little bit of loose ball.  
  
"so, do I look that bad? "Jimmy asked Craig.  
  
"Nah, you could just say it's a basketball injury." Craig said. "So, you have no idea who hit you?" Craig said on a serious note.  
  
Jimmy shook his head hesitantly. Then he said, "I don't know actually, if I do or if I don't. For some reason, I think Christina might know. It just...she seemed really guilty about everything...but I don't know."  
  
"Do you still like her?" Craig quietly said.  
  
Jimmy nodded his head. "Yeah, there's a lot about her I don't know but it's just pulling me in. I really wanna get to know her better." Jimmy said with a slight smile.  
  
"That's good buddy. It's good that you're happy even when you'll have a shiner by the end of the day." Craig laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." Jimmy nodded as he put the ice pack back to his face.  
  
"So, tell me more about this moment you had??" Spinner ran over and asked Jimmy.  
  
"Shut up Spin." Jimmy said as he shook his head. "You're like a girl!" Jimmy laughed a bit.  
  
"HEY! I'm all man baby!" Spinner yelled trying to defend himself.  
  
"Whatever Spin" Craig said ignoring Spinner. "So, you gonna ask Christina out?  
  
Jimmy nodded his head and looked at Craig. "Yea, like I want to, I guess I just need to talk to her about this whole thing first."  
  
"Yeah, I understand ya" Craig said nodding his head. 


End file.
